


You'll Have To Seduce Me

by TherulerofAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, SHIELD, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherulerofAsgard/pseuds/TherulerofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no real plot. Clint and Natasha are out on a mission. It all started because he thought she looked tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Have To Seduce Me

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Natasha leaned against the nearest wall, closing her eyes. The mission had left her exhausted and all she could think about was her bed and a long night of sleep, maybe after a warm bath. The agent rubbed the curves of her neck with her palms, pushing on every muscle. The redhead felt like someone (and she had her idea on who it was) was watching her and so opened her eyes, blinking because of the white crud light. She noticed that Clint was staring at her, sitting on the edge of the bed, his little smirk across his lips.

"What?" She asked, almost on an angry tone, her green eyes glaring at him.  
“You’re tired.” He only replied. That was half way a question, half way an affirmation.  
“So…?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, saying her words with a slow, impatient voice.

That was a simple mission. Clint was a really great partner and she was glad to have him by her side. Also, he was a good fighter. She knew he’d never give up or leave the mission undone. But the way he was looking at her could make her blush. Natasha wasn’t that kind of girl, not emotional or sentimental at all. First came her job and then maybe… She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t want to think about it, not now and not there. Later, perhaps.

"Come here…" Clint said as he got up himself, walking towards her. In a second he was behind her, an inch too close for her taste. His thumbs ran upon her, right between her shoulders, up to her neck. Natasha's eyes closed under his soft touch; a sigh came out without her noticing. Her arms dropped against her sides as her mind slowly fell into a deep dark hole. Natasha tried to think about something else but this touch… his touch. Never in her whole life had she felt that before. The archer’s hands slipped down on her spine, his warm palms rubbed her tense back. He took his time with every inch. Suddenly, a moan escaped Natasha’s lips. She immediately blushed, biting hard into the flesh of her lower lip. Damn it! Clint smirked impishly at the reaction while he moved his hands from her back to her waist, leaning on her neck and placed a gentle kiss over her skin. The agent’s cheeks went darker at the kiss and she shuddered opening her eyes to turn and face him.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Her arms went to fold over her chest, frowning deeply.

Clint didn’t reply. He just grabbed her elbow and pulled her closer to him. He took a step forwards, making her move backwards. Her back bumped against the wall and Natasha looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Trying to find an escape, she shook her head, causing her short red curls to bounce on her cheeks.

"That doesn’t work like this. Not that easy…"  
“Then tell me.” Clint grinned, pressing his left hand next to her shoulder against the wall. He kept that distance, not wanting her to run away from him.

The man slid a hand playfully on her cheek until her chin, his thumb rolling across red lip and stopping in the middle. Something crossed his eyes for a second and Natasha caught it. Something wild, something strong. She thought that was lust but no. Too focused on the intense gaze he was giving her, Natasha stammered where she wanted her tone to be light.

"Y-you.. have to seduce me."

Barton took that as an invitation and, quickly, he leaned against her neck, placing some warm kisses all around her neck and shoulder. Closing her eyes once again, the redhead instantly grabbed the back of his skull, stroking the edge of his hair with her fingertips. Clint’s hands ascended along her, on her arms and then on her wrists, pinning them above her head. The archer reached her lips, close enough for a kiss. The smirk still present, he murmured on a teasing tone.

"Take off your clothes and get in my bed, Romanoff."

Natasha smiled, rolling her eyes, amused. Clint dared a kiss on her lips. Seeing that she wasn’t pushing him away, he deepened the kiss, running his lips with hers. A sigh came out from his mouth. Between two kisses the redhead smirked, teasing him.

"Make me."

His strong hands came under her shirt, moving it up and throwing it away in a corner of the room, next to the bed. Replacing his hands on her waist, he pressed her close against his chest, kissing her strongly. Clint carried her up to the bed, laying her onto it and getting on top of her faster than he ever had with anyone. His lips met her shoulder but she brought both hands into the collar of his shirt and forced him to crash his lips on hers again. Natasha unbuttoned it fast, craving for more of him, more of his body, more of his touch. Clint sent his shirt flying in the small bedroom and came back at her, nibbling at her neck. Tasha placed her palms on his cheek and turned his face to her, slowly kissing his lips. Her gentle kiss made him slow down. He had totally forgotten it wasn’t somebody, it was Natasha. Their movements became slower and slower until they both just stared at each other. Clint smiled sweetly at her, letting his eyes run along her body. His fingers passed on every inch of her, lost in his contemplation. Natasha tilted her head on the side, chuckling quietly.

"You seem so serious…" she smiled, stroking his face. Her voice was soft, not as usual. That was their moment, and she didn’t want to sound rough. Not with him. Because Clint was different for her. He always had been.

"Oh… sorry." Clint’s head tilted towards her, nodding silently. He pressed a light kiss on her forehead.  
“What’s the matter?” The redhead asked worried but kept her small smile and her hand on his cheek.  
“I love you.” He muttered under his breath, looking though the window. It was probably the middle of the night and he already felt tired.  
“Clint…” She closed her eyes swallowed tightly, then came a sigh.  
“That took me time but I finally said it. I feel better. Even if I know that you won’t--”

Clint’s sentence was cut by a kiss. She rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily. Natasha took a deep breath before speaking in her quiestest voice. In a way, she hoped he wouldn't hear her. 'Come on Nat! You can do it… It's only four little words. You want to say them. Come on, you're not weak.' She thought, glancing back at him.

"I love you too." she whispered for only answer. Clint smiled his eyes opened wide. He wanted to remember her expression when she said it for the first time.

"Where were we?" He chuckled.


End file.
